leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PotatoaDancing/Gale, The Lost Soul
Gale, the Lost Soul is a figment of my imagination...for now. Synopsis Gale is an ancient Shuriman mage that was frozen in time during Xerath's catastrophe. She now exists as a roaming mage fighting on the behalf of Ionia being as her mind is usually reverted to that of a young child. Her kit is supposed to make her a bursty mage that can last for long periods of time in lane without having to return for mana. Lore Long ago, before Shurima collapsed into ruin, there were great places of learning all across the land. Visionaries, inventors, poets, artists, intellectuals of all varieties were invited to study and share together. However there were none as great as the Royal Mage Academy in Shurima's capital city where even the great court mage Xerath himself would guide the most gifted pupils with his vast knowledge. The last class he would ever teach was made up of two of the most talented mages in the Academy's history. Young and inexperienced but burning with the desire to grow the two apprentices hung on his every word and would practice the spells and theories Xerath would describe to them until they would collapse from exhaustion. On one fateful day their master didn't come to the library they always studied at. Concerned by this unheard of behavior, the two mages rushed to Xerath's quarters. Finding nothing out of place but also no sign of Xerath, one mage idly picked up and started to read a lone scroll he had found on the his master's desk. Feeling an intense compulsion he read the scroll aloud, the familiar tingling of magic breaking over him like a wave. His fellow student felt an intense horror cascade over her as she recognized the spell from Xerath's lectures. As she tried to rush over to the mage and stop his chants the spell completed locking them in place just as a great cataclysm exploded around them. The two mages remained unaware of their surroundings as they and the building they stood in sunk into the sands. Centuries past without their notice, the windows once shedding light through the entire space now only admitting the sands of the desert. The spell finally broke when the door to the study, a door long since lost to the outside door swung open. Before the young mage understood what had happened she felt her very soul rip away from her body, flying through the sand and dirt, through the clouds far above the land she once knew, across roiling seas that she never had seen before. Jolting her eyes awake she saw a fearsome and evil undead creature howling in frustration before her. Panicked and confused she threw out all the magical power she had at the being, driving it away but further harming her already shaken and damaged mind. As she passed out she felt herself fall into robed arms. When she awoke she was in an Ionian temple being treated for terrible wounds she could not remember. Finding herself in a body not her own with foreign memories of a shrine in a village she never knew of, her mind finally broke. Ionian officials who game to inspect her quickly found that though she was a obviously a powerful mage she was also incapable of understanding much beyond that of a 5 year old child. Pressed into action due to continued hostilities with Noxus they decided to send her to the League under the supervision of the great champion, Karma. Performing well and hoping to that she can one day regain that which she lost, Gale now serves her mentor with the same eagerness she once had in her youth. Abilities Gale instantly deals magic damage to target unit. If the target is killed by 'Die!!' Gale recieves a bonus gold, if the target is a large minion/enemy champion the bonus is doubled. |leveling = |description2 = 'Die!!' deals 50% bonus AoE damage in a small area(35 units) around its target. Enemies killed by the AoE damage refund half of 'Die!!'s mana cost each. Total mana refund per cast capped off at 200%. The AoE damage is affected by 'Suffer!!'s debuff if the target has it. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} After a 2 second delay Gale receives a 20% movement speed boost for seconds. At the end duration or upon recasting 'Leave Me Alone!!' Gale shoves away enemy champions within 200 units. All enemies within range take magic damage and are slowed by 35% for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = 'Leave me Alone!!' changes into 'Hold Still!' a 550 range AoE(200 units) spell that roots her targets for 1.5 seconds and applies double the magic damage. After the root expires the slow is applied for 0.5 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 95 |costtype = mana }} Gale throws her treasured Tome at target champion. The Tome stops when it makes contact with an enemy and remains in place for 5 seconds. The Tome deals magic damage upon impact and amplifies damage dealt by her other abilities as long as the enemy hit stays within 350 units of the Tome. Gale can pick her Tome back up after 2 seconds, doing so cuts the cooldown in half. |leveling = % |description2 = Instead of throwing the tome, Gale instantly damages her target and deals increased damage over the duration as long as she remains within 800 units of her target. If the debuff persists for the full duration the cooldown is cut in half. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Gale receives stacks each second when out of combat. Gale can only have at most 100 stacks at once and does not receive extra stacks while 'Remember!!' is active. |description2 = Gale remembers who she was, mending her shattered mind for 20 seconds. Over the duration Gale's abilities are empowered and she receives % bonus magic penetration. |cost = 100 |costtype = Memory }} Category:Custom champions